Afecto
by Lon Wolfgood
Summary: Ella los sigue, esperando el momento oportuno. Venganza, es todo lo que importa. Una serie de drabbles basado indirectamente en el episodio 39 y tomando una dirección diferente. [AU, AlMartel, algo de EdWinry] [ABANDONADO]
1. Chapter 1

**1. Mirando las estrellas**

La fría noche en el desierto no la estaba beneficiando. Siendo mitad serpiente tampoco ayudaba, pues ya no podía temblar para generar calor. Miró a los hermanos. Edward estaba durmiendo, roncando sonoramente. _No puede mantenerse callado ni en sueños..._ Pensó con amargura.

Y luego estaba Alphonse, sentado no muy lejos de su hermano, mirando a las estrellas. Ella se preguntó si él alguna vez dormía. _Probablemente no, por no tener su cuerpo..._ Ella se puso de pie, lentamente por la baja temperatura corporal; y caminó hacia él. "Oye, Al" Susurró, ya que no quería despertar al Elric mayor.

Al la miró con la cara metálica y sin expresión de siempre. "Hola, Martel" Dijo suavemente, e inmediatamente volvió a mirar las estrellas. "No puedes dormir?"

Ella suspiró, sentándose a su lado. "No" Dijo simplemente, mientras intentaba frotarse las manos para calentarse. Tuvo cierto éxito. "Qué haces durante toda la noche?"

El joven hizo un gesto con los hombros. "Observo el cielo, intento formar cosas con las estrellas... No siempre. Si hay papel y tinta, escribo. A veces dibujo..." Se detuvo cuando notó la tristeza en la cara de la quimera. "No es tan malo, una vez que te acostumbras" Ella intentó tocar su mano, pero él la evadió. "Yo no haría eso, a menos que quieras congelarte. Mi cuerpo se pone muy frío en noches como esta"

Martel no dijo nada, en cambio, se deslizó más cerca de él y tomó su mano. Tenía razón, su mano estaba helada. "Realmente no vas a dejar que tome venganza?" Preguntó ella, casi para sí misma.

"Si es necesario" Dijo él, instintivamente cerrando su mano alrededor de la de ella. Pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que probablemente la lastimaría, y colocó su mano de nuevo sobre su pierna. "Aunque desearía que no lo hicieras" No se atrevió a mirarla.

Ella sonrió, observando las estrellas. "Dime... Qué ves allí arriba?"

_**Notas:** Traducción de "Affection", escrito por mí. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Comprendiendo**

_Los muertos no tienen emociones,_ insistió Martel. _Estoy muerta, soy una quimera._

Pero entonces _por qué_ no podía actuar de esa forma alrededor del joven Elric? Ella podía ser brusca con Edward, insultar a Hawkeye, querer matar a Kimblee... Pero cuando de Alphonse se trataba, ella podía confiar en él, esconderse en él. Dejar que la mantenga segura del mundo.

_Por qué él?_ Quería que todos fueran felices, que olviden sus problemas y sigan adelante... Era algo honesto, pero la enfadaba.

Cuando le preguntó por qué él quería eso, él no supo contestarle. Luego, se sentó y le contó lo que él y su hermano habían hecho. Ella sólo sabía que habían intentado la transmutación humana, pero nunca supo los detalles. Ella comprendió, una vez que él terminó de explicarle, por qué quería que ella siguiera adelante.

Sólo podría traerle muerte y tristeza.

Ella objetó, no era lógico. Ella estaba muerta, todos sus amigos habían sido asesinados...

Alphonse la miró sin decir nada, pero ella sabía que estaba decepcionado. Cómo lo supo? Era como si pudiera ver su alma, más allá de la armadura. Así como él lo hacía con ella. Más allá de la quimera, más allá de la serpiente.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Lo que no puedes ver**

Edward había roto su automail nuevamente, y no había manera que se metiera en una pelea sin poder usar su brazo. Fue decidido entonces, que tendrían que ir a Rizenburg para que Winry lo reparase. Claro, significaba que la quimera debía ir con ellos. Fue un corto viaje en tren, y luego una corta caminata a la casa de las Rockbell.

Antes que su hermano pudiese llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió y una chica rubia comenzó a golpear al mayor de los Elric con una llave inglesa. Martel los miraba divertida mientras que Al le daba apoyo moral a su hermano.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron, ella recorrió la casa, mirando todo. Y se detuvo al notar algunas fotos de niños. En casi todas, habían dos niños y una niña. Era obvio que uno de los niños era Edward y la niña era Winry, eso significaba que el otro niño era... "Oh"

Martel se dio vuelta y se percató de la gran armadura mirándola, mientras ella sostenía la foto en sus manos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la había tomado. "Eres tú?" Al asintió. Y hubo un silencio incómodo mientras ella volvía a mirar las fotos. "Con cuerpo o sin cuerpo, eres una persona hermosa"

Alphonse quedó atónito, no pudo decir nada cuando ella colocó la foto donde estaba y se fue a la cocina. _No necesito respirar, sin embargo, creo que estoy reteniendo la respiración..._


End file.
